It will be Alright
by FlurryDivider
Summary: Cloud almost looses Kadaj, but then he finds him again, in his room? CxK Dont like, dont read.


This just came to me, during and after I was reading Cherry Soda Boy by Sardonic Grin. READ THAT STORY NOW... well after you read this one. ; It is a great and epic story about a gay couple and their trials. Its on my favorites list and it is Cloud x Reno... wait, rewind and back up, I am not supposed to be screaming at people to read other people's work... oh well.

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy in any way shape or form. I dont even own a copy of the game or movie. cries

* * *

**It will all be Alright**

Cloud saw his worst enemy disappear, back into the lifestream, after his final vow, the promise that he will never be a mere memory. He painfully watched his worst enemy turn into his, formerly hysterical, biggest mistake of his life. He was a mistake in the sense that he couldn't prevent himself from falling for this silver haired man that was after the worlds demise.

He got ready for an attack after seeing his 'brother' get up in a fighting stance, but couldn't prevent himself from moving foreword after watching the younger man, no, teen, stumble and loose his balance. He looked longingly down at that slightly rounded face, and when he heard the word "brother" come from the teen's mouth he couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled his 'brother,' no, he pulled Kadaj up into his arms and started to weep.

He was crying for the loss of Kadaj, the world, his friends, and most importantly, the thought of loosing Kadaj to the lifestream and never being able to find him again.

"I love you so much, Kadaj." He whispered into those, oh so soft, silky silver locks.

The injured Kadaj pulled his arms up to Cloud's neck and whispered, but it ended up sounding more like a pitiful attempt at speaking, "I… wasn't m-y…" he hacked, sounding like the most pitiful thing cloud had ever herd. "myself. Mo-mother was … was… controlling m-e. I-im so-ry, Cl-Cloud." He then trailed off; going limp in the older mans arms.

"Kadaj… Kadaj… KADAJ!" He yelled, shaking the limp form in his arms. Then he started to cry like there was no tomorrow, which there want for him as far as he was concerned. Then the world went black, he blacked out from all of the emotional stress put on his body.

* * *

When he woke up he was in his own bed in the Seventh Heaven. He groaned and sat up, wondering how in the world he got here. 

Then last evening's events came back to him, hitting him like a semi in the freeway. He jolted up and looked around like a lost dog. He then saw the object of his worries in the next bed, Tifa's.

"He's still alive, you know." Came the emotionless voce of Vincent Valentine, the voice he would never mistake for anyone else's.

"Wh-WHAT!" Cloud yelled and spring foreword, grabbing the taller man roughly by the front of his rich crimson cape.

Vincent still sounded calm and collected as he replied coolly, "I said he's still alive."

Cloud sighed in relief and looked over at the unconscious form on the bed. Cloud pulled over a chair and sat down on it next to Kadaj's bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Tifa brought up some food to Cloud. "If you don't eat you're going to starve and never see him." She said to Cloud, gesturing to the silver haired angel on the bed. He grudgingly took his eyes off of the pale angel before him and started to eat the ham sub that Tifa had brought him. 

After he was done he have the plate to Tifa and offered one simple phrase, "Thank you, for everything."

"It was no problem." She replied, smiling in a very Aerith-like way. She had caught his double meaning and showed him that she cared.

* * *

Kadaj groaned. He felt like he had just been hit by a truck. 

He then sat up, a very bad thing to do when you feel like road kill. He then shot back into the bed, whimpering. This in turn alerted the blonde by his bed.

* * *

Cloud woke up with a start, thinking that he heard a sound coming from the bed. HE looked over and saw Kadaj's eyes, now not glowing with mako anymore. The rain had washed that away, along with Jenova's control over him. 

"Wh-where am I?" The younger of the two asked, looking around.

"The Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar." Cloud said to Kadaj, softly to not hurt the angel's head.

"Oh." Kadaj replied a little dumbly. Cloud couldn't help but snicker, to which Kadaj replied with a glare.

"Getting a little testy I see." Cloud said to him.

Then Kadaj smirked. "I think that there is something you owe me." He said, catching Cloud's lips in an unexpected kiss.

Cloud was taken by surprise but it took him longer to process the situation then it took him to kiss back. Then he felt a tentative tongue asking for entrance, which he gave the boy whole-heartedly. Then he started to take control of the situation; gently pushing his own tongue into the younger mans mouth. Then he herd a little moan from the silver-haired ones mouth, or was it his own, he honestly didn't know anymore. He was getting lost in this one, gentle kiss, proof that Kadaj was his drug.

He put his hands up the younger's borrowed shirt and started to run his hand over that toned, but not overly buff, chest, and heard more of that sinful music coming from his mouth.

When he started for his pants though, he felt a smaller hand grab his own, and saw the pleading look from the other's eyes, begging him not to go any farther. "Please, I'm not ready. I don't want to rush things." Kadaj asked, no, begged.

Then Cloud looked at him like he was nuts. "Why do you think I would force you to rush things?" he asked, totally bewildered.

"I-I-I haven't had the best experiences with this kind of thing." He said, quietly, to hide his own shame that he was forced.

This just fueled Cloud to pull him closer and sigh into his slightly long silver locks. "I would never do that, not on my life." He said back, perfectly contented to wait a lifetime for his angel, if it meant having him close to him.

"Y-you mean it?" He asked genuinely surprised, but nonetheless, snuggling into that warm embrace.

"I do and always will." Cloud said back to the, now, overjoyed boy, knowing that their relationship might be hard, they might get into a few fights in the future, but it would, overall, turn out all right.

* * *

Now, please, press that little purple button in the bottom left-hand corner of the page that all authors, like myself, love so much. 


End file.
